Old Beds Made Anew
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: PWP ShikaCho "Shikamaru," Chouji whined, pushing at lean shoulders as the Nara mapped the length of his neck with his teeth. Weapon calloused hands slid under the cotton of his shirt, drawing a sharp grasp from the Akimichi's lips.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ in any way.

**Warnings: **smut

**Author's Note: **This is just a little PWP I wrote on a whim when I should have been working on my important stories. Don't worry those who have requested things from me, I have not forgotten you. I'm just procrastinating like hell. I hope you can forgive me. Now, please enjoy my ShikaCho lovin'.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru," Chouji whined, pushing at lean shoulders as the Nara mapped the length of his neck with his teeth. Weapon calloused hands slid under the cotton of his shirt, drawing a sharp grasp from the Akimichi's lips. Shikamaru's chuckle vibrated up the auburn haired man's neck. Choji shivered, fingers digging into the shadow-nin's shoulders.<p>

Shikamaru shifted closer. He nibbled a line up to the Akimichi's ear. The pale skin of his lover's neck was already dotted with his marks. Long fingers danced across Chouji's stomach, pushing his shirt further upwards.

"Not here," Chouji protested with a soft moan. Shikamaru's breath ghosted over the skin of his ear. The Akimichi couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

"It's not like we haven't before," the Nara husked, rolling his hips against the larger man's. Chouji's breath came out in a strangled gasp. His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants. Shikamaru repeated the acting, groaning. He tugged at the hem of his lover's shirt and the auburn haired man let him pull it off.

Once the offending piece of fabric was discarded, Shikamaru peppered kisses across his lover's collarbone. The wet warmth of his tongue made the auburn haired man shine as his skin prickled.

"We were fourteen then!" Chouji finally managed before his lover's lips closed around one of his nipples. The auburn haired man gasped, eyes going wide as he twisted his fingers in the Nara's hair. His head fell against the wall with a soft thunk. Shikamaru nipped at the hardened flesh in his mouth. He trailed his hands up Chouji's sides, smirking at his lover's shivers.

The Nara loved this man more than he could ever explain. He could have had In with her cherry smile and bright eyes. He could have had Temari with her fiery personality and sizeable chest, but this man, with his caring smile and gentle personality, his soft moans and clumsy fingers, had had Shikamaru's hear since he had set eyes on him.

Not that he had known the feeling was love at six years old, but he had known what he was feeling was more than just friendship. He hadn't come to fully understand his feeling until they had been placed on the same Genin team. The first person he had told had been Asuma. His sensei hadn't been all that surprised. Asuma, being the ninja he was, had seen the signs and stubble gestures. The small looks the Nara gave his team mate, the way he acted around Chouji, all came together in the Sarutobi's head.

His sensei had accepted this fact and had even encouraged the brunette to go for it. So, on a warm fall day, while the two had been lounging and watching the clouds, he had confessed. His friend had stared at him with those wide eyes that made Shikamaru smile, and a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. The Akimichi had sputtered for an answer and when Chouji only reddened further, unable to formulate a response, Shikamaru had merely leaned over and kissed him.

Chouji had frozen, eyes widening even more, but he hadn't even protested. The Nara had pulled back, caught the hazy look in his friend's eyes, and instantly dove back in. This time Chouji responded with a small breathy moan. The Nara had buried his fingers in auburn tresses, pulling his friend in for a deeper kiss. The two had spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms. They shared small gentle kisses until evening came. When it was time to leave, the Akimichi had blushed fiercely and stuttered a question.

"Wh-what does this mean? Are we- um- dating now?" The larger boy blushed redder than any tomato Shikamaru had ever seen. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips.

"Yes, Chouji, we're dating now. "

A deep moan dragged the Nara pout of his memory. Lust filled eyes blinked down at him and a shiver ran down Shikamaru's spine. He pulled the hardened nub of flesh as far into his mouth as he could. He sucked hard and fast, flicking his tongue across it while his hand coasted down Chouji's abdomen.

The Akimichi bit down on his bottom lip, arching into his lover's mouth. The brunette's hands made quick work of the fastenings on his lover's pants. Long fingered hands sunk into the warmth of Chouji's pants. The Akimichi's breath came out in a small startled whimper as Shikamaru's hand closed around his throbbing cock. Shikamaru stroked him from root to tip, teeth nipping harshly at the nipple in his mouth as he did so.

The brunette pumped his lover's erection until Chouji's breathing became ragged. With a smirk, Shikamaru pulled off the larger man's nipple and dropped to his knees. Chouji's hands fisted in the soft tresses as the Nara tugged down his lover's pants and boxers. The clothing pooled at the Akimichi's bare feet as Shikamaru swiped his tongue over the head of the cock in front of him. Chouji sucked in a breath, hand pulling at his lover's hair. The Nara brushed his hands up and down the auburn haired man's legs as he flicked his tongue teasingly back and forth across Chouji's cock head.

Teasingly slow, Shikamaru slid his lips over the Akimichi's cock. Chouji let out a strangled noise, hips jerking forward. Shikamaru steadied his hands against his lover's hips. He bobbed his head once, twice and then Chouji was coming with a small gasp. The Nara moaned as his lover's essence spilled over his tongue and slid down his throat. His hand clenched on the Akimichi's hip as he swallowed every drop.

When the feeling of his lover's mouth on his overly sensitive cock became too much, Chouji tugged at the Nara's hair and then collapsed with a whimper against the wall. Shikamaru rocked back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dark eyes slid up the length of his lover's body and his cock throbbed painfully in the confines of his pants.

Shikamaru stood in one fluid motion, pulling Chouji into a searing kiss. The Akimichi moaned into his lover's mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he clutched at the Nara's shoulders. Shikamaru gripped the larger man by the hips, pulling him backwards towards the bed.

The Nara spun them around and gave his lover a small push. Chouji fell back against the sheets with a startled noise. The brunette quickly stripped himself of his clothing before he covered his lover's body with his own. He thrust against the auburn haired man as he groped for some form of lube from his old bedside table. Finally, his hand closed around a bottle of lotion. He hastily squeezed out most of its contents, dripping the cool substance on Chouji's chest.

Shikamaru kissed down the column of his lover's neck as he pushed two fingers against Chouji's entrance. The Akimichi gasped and then moaned as his body was quickly stretched in preparation for Shikamaru's cock. The auburn haired man's cock quickly hardened again at the Nara pushed his fingers deeper and deeper inside him.

"I love you, Chouji," Shikamaru husked against the larger man's ear. Chouji whimpered as the Nara slid his fingers free to angle his erection at his lover's entrance.

The brunette grit his teeth as he slowly pushed inside his lover. The larger man's pillow-y insides clutched and tensed around the invasion of Shikamaru's cock, but, with a grunt, the Nara bottomed out. He paused, hands clutching the sheets beside Chouji's head as he panted for breath. The Akimichi pressed his face against the brunette's shoulder, both arms wrapped around his lover.

"Move," the auburn haired man whispered as he thrust upwards against his lover. Shikamaru growled lowly and pushed up as he could look his lover in the eyes. The Nara eased his cock out of Chouji's clutching heat and then thrusted roughly back inside. Chouji grunted and then moaned as the brunette found his prostate.

Chouji let his arms fall beside him, twisting his finger sin the sheets. Shikamaru sat up on his knees, hands gripping Chouji's legs so he could push them up and further apart.

Husky moans and grunts filled the air along with the constant squeaks of the old twin sized bed. Chouji squeezed his eyes shut as climax raced up inside him to spill out of his cock in thick, sticky spurts. A deep growl echoed from Shikamaru as the feeling of muscles tensing around him sent him over the edge. He thrust jerkily through his orgasm before collapsing on top of the Akimichi.

The two had just caught their breath when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Take a shower before you come down stairs," Shikaku called. Chouji turned a bright red and Shikamaru burst out laughing. Still laughing, the smaller man tugged his messy lover off the bed towards the bathroom connected to his old bedroom. It took the two another thirty minutes to make it sown stairs to dinner. Chouji's face was a permanent red, Shikamaru's lips was pulled into a permanent smirk; Shikaku only shook his head while his wife had a fit. Both Nara men ignored her, while Chouji tried not to stutter every time someone asked him a question.

The poor Akimichi chanced a glance at his lover and was instantly caught in a heated gaze that told him Shikamaru was far from done with him for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, there it is. Smut that I truly loved writing. I will have to visit these two again in the future.


End file.
